


Violent Tendencies

by julesthebard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Distrust, F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Resentment, Slow Burn, Suspicions, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, i'll add more as the story progresses, reader is female, sans? not having it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesthebard/pseuds/julesthebard
Summary: Falling is a terrible feeling, and so is failure. After falling when chasing after a kid named Frisk, you realize that their intentions in The Underground are more malicious than what meets the eye. You will try everything to get this kid on the right path.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is going to be a very slow burn for the actual sans/reader part. Like, it's gonna be a hot second until nice things start happening.
> 
> Please do give me feedback and jazz! I really do appreciate it.

_ The figure was blurry and void of anything recognizable. It was downright terrifying and sent your stomach for a whirl. The way that they had a grip on you, not even physically; blue had encased the heart that mysteriously protrude from your chest. But there was no move to hurt you. You could not move, you screamed and tried to do something, anything. Your complaints for the situation had fallen on deaths ears. This figure seemed sorry. Sad, even, before their attention jumped to something else. _

 

_ A smaller figure, just as blurry approached that seemed to be emitting a red glow. Not you, but them. They seemed to be preparing for something violent, and that made you scream once again. Out of anger and fear. How the hell were you staying so still? Why couldn’t you move? Why were they not listening? Why were you so helpless? So unable to break from this lock? They were not even gripping onto you--so why the hell couldn’t you move?! Nothing was drawing their attention towards you either. Loud noises of pain and exhaustion began to emit from the blurs, both moving too quickly to even try to distinguish. Your surroundings were unfamiliar and dark. They too seemed blurred, everything was so surreal and it made you want to cry. _

 

_ You felt so helpless and unable to go into action that you wanted to cry. As whatever spiraled in front of you continued, Your stomach continued to turn, bells were going off, shouting that whatever was happening was wrong. So incredibly wrong. What the fuck was happening? It was something grim and you could not do a thing to stop it. Something felt so off about it. You could just feel that is was violent conflict and as much as you wanted to stop it, you just fucking couldn’t. Thanks to whatever was encasing you in a blue glow. Stars, you hated it. You despised it with ever fiber in your being. You were so worked up you had not noticed one of the figures drop, the original who had encased you in blue. Suddenly, you could move. _

 

_ Silence followed. You had to take a few moments before you rushed towards the two. Whatever blob that was in front of you also began to advance. You didn’t see the weapon they brandished before it was lodged into your abdomen. The pain was sudden and immeasurable-- _

 

Your eyes shot open, your body acting on impulse to quickly shoot yourself upwards. Your breathing was frantic as your head darted to look around at your surroundings.

 

It was just a nightmare.

 

Stars, your heart was pounding. Relief flooded through your body, but you had to take a few seconds to regulate your breathing back to normal. How the hell did you even pass out in the forest? You took a quick gander, memories replaying in your sleepy confusion. You had gone to the forest in an attempt to clear your head and in general, get out of the house. It was proven that being around nature helped with mental health, so why not give it a shot? The very soothing music playing from your earbuds was definitely a reason on why you fell asleep so easily. You had wanted a break from walking and took a seat.

 

You stood to your feet, finally taking in the environment around you. It was a decently dense forest with life blooming at every chance. After taking one ear bud out, it was also filled with natural, calming sounds. The soft and relaxing music that you had been listening too was just for ambience when you were walking. It felt odd without it.

 

Then the realization of your actions finally hit you.  _ You had passed out in the middle of the forest.  _ Who knows how long you could have slept, but also, the animals and possible people who would encounter your incapacitated body. Someone could have robbed you, killed you, kidnapped you, hurt you, the list would continue to go on. You never know the type of people to wander about the forest, a serial killer could be on the loose right under your nose. You did not know if there were bears or other large predators in this forest either, those larger animals also being a concern. Perhaps you should have done a little more research before impulsively going out.

 

At least you woke up before any of those hypotheticals could have occurred. For once, you are glad you had a nightmare. You could have slept until dark and would most likely have gotten lost when trying to figure out which way was the exit. It was still light outside, probably early afternoon. Maybe an hour or so after you had arrived. You really need to take more precaution.

 

As it was still early, you continue your walk. It was peaceful, the weather comfortable enough to not be sweating buckets but also not freezing your finger tips off. It was silent once you began walking, but you filled that silence with an ear bud and resuming some music. You kept one out now in order to have a better grip on your surroundings.

 

The silence of the forest was interrupted with rustling. You figured it was just a small animal bustling about in their habitat and once seeing you approach would quickly leave to avoid conflict. Without a worry, you continued to proceed down the beaten path.

 

Suddenly, a small human breaks out from the shrubbery, causing you to jump and take out your ear bud. You recognize this as a child after a few seconds when the surprise wears off. You did a quick scan around you; there were no adults and no one calling for said child. Concern began to build as they disappeared from your line of sight, yourself breaking into a quick jog. 

 

“Hey, kid? Are you alright?” You raise your voice so they can hear you once you had them back in your line of vision. They did not respond. They only continued to run. Or, well, jog for you. They seemed to be going as fast as they could and it was no problem for you to keep up with. “Hun, where are your parents?” You continue to ask, quickening your pace. This kid could get hurt and that is what pushed you to follow them. Along with that you could not live with the guilty conscious if you had left them out here without trying to help. You were keeping a comfortable distance, you did not want to terrify the child. Some kids were finicky, and that seems to be this kid’s case as well. The last thing you want is for them to panic.

 

Maybe they were playing man hunt? Or tag? Why would a child be this deep in the woods with no supervision? There had to be a better explanation. What if they were running away from something? That thought only fueled you more. They might need more help than you originally thought if that was the case.

 

What if they were only running because you were now chasing them?

 

Stars, you could be coming off in the  wrong way. “I don’t want to hurt you, dude! I just want to help! . . . Please stop running!” You continue to try and gain their attention, but the chosen dialogue could be taken even further in the wrong way. You certainly were not helping your case with getting this kid to stop and to talk to you. Kids were taught “stranger danger” for a thing, and this kid took their lesson pretty seriously.

 

As the chase is going on, you approach a very small clearing. There seems to be something in the middle, but you cannot tell what it is exactly. That is until the kid you were chasing jumps and disappears into the ground. Last you heard, Mario was completely fictional. “ _ Oh my stars, _ ” your eyes were blown wide open as you finally break into a full blown sprint. You skid to a stop a foot away from the giant hole in comparison to yourself and certainly the child. You chewed on the bottom of your lip. There was no way they were getting up that themselves, you could not even see the bottom! That child is probably suffering from some type of broken bone. Or worse, they could have landed on their head. Your chest tightened at the thought. God dammit, you were going to jump right after them.

 

It sounded like such a stupid idea. It felt like it, your mind telling you to turn back, to do anything but jump in right after them. Leaving them certainly did not feel right at all. It left a nasty taste in your mouth and made you grimace. You could climb. Kind of. You could do this. Stars, this was a terrible, impulsive decision. What if you could not even get out?

 

You sat yourself on the edge of the hole, your legs dangling down into whatever waited for you. Without further hesitation, you pushed yourself off, letting out a yell as you descended.

 

_ This was a miraculously horrid idea. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building a friendship with an emotionally distant kid is rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it's been a year! i am so sorry! i lost a lot of motivation to write in the undertale fandom, i'm not gonna lie. however, i have had this chapter sitting in my documents for a year. it was originally going to be much longer but i figure i would post what i have and shift my plans. 
> 
> i am unsure if i will continue to update this story, i'm sorry to disappoint. if i do, updates will be sporadic.

The plummet into the unknown was not exactly the most enjoyable experience. The fear of crashing into roots, generally anything that could be sticking out of the side was very prominent. Worst of all, it was deeper than you initially thought. You tried to slide down and ride the side of the hole, and after some panicked shuffling of your legs, you maintained a sliding position, like a baseball player. The only difference you had from a major league player is, well, you were yelling as you fell, hands shuffling and trying to latch onto something. General panic was ensuing as you lived through possibly one of the dumbest decisions of your life. The butterflies were swarming in your stomach at the feeling of falling, it felt like a lifetime. Soon enough it came to an abrupt stop. Realistically, it only lasted for about ten seconds.   
  


After taking a few more seconds to recover from the rattling feeling in your stomach, you glanced up, trying to get an estimate of how deep down underground you were. Well, you were deep, that's for sure. Deep enough that you weren’t sure you could climb back up without some type of harness. Deep enough to were you were not even sure how you would get the kid back up. Then another realization dawned upon you; this kid could have severely injured themselves with that fall. Panic once again seized you as you flipped around, looking everywhere,  _ anywhere _ for this kid. You spotted them pretty quickly, a breath of relief falling from your lips as you quickly advanced. A pile of golden flowers seemed to have broken their fall, light from above illuminating the spot. It was quite cinematic, but you didn’t focus on that. You instead rushed over, kneeling down as this kid sat up.   
  


You finally got a good look at them. They had short, choppy brown hair. It wasn’t a rats nest, it looked soft. They wore a soft blue sweater with two purple stripes further down near the stomach that also reached the long sleeves  and dark blue jean shorts that ended a little above their knees. Their clothes overall were a little worn and the color seems faded. The kid was disoriented, staring at you like you had three heads. You were hesitant about checking them for wounds. Certainly they would not appreciate an unknown adult who had been chasing them previously touching them. A quick visual sweep let you come to the conclusion that they were mostly okay. The bug eyed look they had towards you shifted into annoyance.   
  


You give a small smile, trying to figure out what to say, “Hey, are you . . . okay?”  _ Nailed it. Fantastic question. They just fell who knows how many feet, are they going to be fucking okay?  
  
_

“. . . Hi. ‘M fine. Uh . . .” Their annoyance shifted to confusion. “You jumped down after me?”  
  


“You jumped in a huge hole on purpose?” Concern dripped from your tone.   
  


“No? I was trying to get somewhere,” They mumbled, shrugging their shoulders. They seemed quiet and soft spoken, with a borderline dullness. It gave you a feeling of reclusiveness, like this conversation was overbearing or unnecessary and they wanted to avoid interaction. 

 

“Okay, I won’t pry then?” They were not your kid and they didn’t seem to want to talk about that very much, “What’s your name?”

 

“Frisk.”

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Frisk,” You smile softly at them, introducing yourself and giving them your name, “How old are you?”

 

“Eight.”

 

Ah, they certainly were a talker. Hopefully you wouldn’t get on their nerves too much. “Wow, that’s pretty cool. Eight years old. Two years away from double digits,” You gave your age and used a comparison as a joke to try and invoke a smile. It didn’t work. You huffed, standing up and glanced around your surroundings. The only light source was from above. The ground was a mixture of grass and the golden flowers that Frisk was currently sitting on. It was a huge mass in the center, where they sit, beginning to filter outwards. They were pretty, a very nice color. You heard some shuffling from the pile, glancing down and seeing Frisk up to something. 

 

“ . . . Whatcha doing, kid?”

 

“Don’t look.”

 

“Alright,” You shrugged, your eyes going to the walls of your confinement. It contained dirt and roots with the occasional rock stuck in it. There was an entrance to another part of the “hole” that you made a mental note to check out after Frisk was done with what they were fiddling with. Hopefully the kid wouldn’t mind being around you until help came along. Right, help. There was no way you were going to be able to climb back up that hole, especially with Frisk. You patted your pockets for your phone, locating it and pulling it out. There was a huge crack in the screen and it was bent in an acute angle.  _ Oh you’re shitting me.  _ Now fear began to creep in as you realized that your cellular device was the one connection to the people who could come get the two of you out of this. 

 

“Well, that’s fantastic,” You mumble to yourself, censoring your initial response, pressing the power button relentlessly, as if it would power on after the damage it took. Your attention was taken away from the broken device as Frisk gently tugged on the hem of your shirt. You masked your panic, pocketing your phone and crouching down to their height. They shifted in their sitting position, pulling out a flower and placing it gently behind your ear. They managed to give you a closed smile, and you beamed right back at them.  _ They are such a sweetie.  _

 

“What’s that for?” You asked, hand idly going to the flower and gently feeling the petals. Soft, as you guessed. 

 

“Making sure I was okay, ‘n stuff,” They mumbled, tilting back and forth on their heels while shrugging. 

 

“Well, thank you,” You continued to beam at them, standing back up and making sure the flower wouldn’t fall. You sighed, glancing at the opening. You couldn’t just sit here and wait for someone, you might as well see if you could scrounge up some resources. Maybe something to help with climbing back up. That was a wishful thought. Offering a hand to Frisk and giving them a golden star smile, you dipped your head towards the opening. 

 

“Hey, why don’t we explore this place a little more? We might be down here for a little while until help comes,” You offer, hoping they would say yes. You needed to keep an eye on them and this was the perfect way with how. Frisk simply gave an affirmative nod and stuck their hand up to meet yours. They gripped onto your hand, squeezing and waiting for you to make the first move. 

 

For an eight year old, they were pretty small. It was odd and undeniably adorable how small they were. You will not underestimate this kid or completely bury your worry for their well being yet. After all, they seemed to have willingly fell in the hole. That mediocre cover up did not roll a natural twenty performance check. If anything, it would have been a natural one. The action seemed like it was some kind of deterrent, to get you to stop following. Which also makes sense as you are a stranger and they are a child. If that was the case, why would they suddenly be so buddy-buddy with you? It was like a switch flipped inside of Frisk to suddenly make them more sociable, even when they came off distant. You attempted to shake off the odd feeling, but it resisted and would not falter. 

  
You and Frisk made your way further into the cave, coming across a small patch of grass. Natural light from above created a spot light effect on it and probably was the only reason why there was grass growing. While that looked pretty and all, the main alarming thing was a yellow flower with a face sitting in the middle. The flower looked startled for a second, shifting whatever confusion down and giving a shifty smile. You couldn’t believe your eyes.

 

“Okay, what the fuck?”


End file.
